The One With Joey's Porsche
"The One With Joey's Porsche" is the fifth episode of the sixth season of Friends, which aired on October 21, 1999. Plot Rachel has found out Ross didn't get their Vegas wedding annulled and are still married, and naturally she is furious. Joey finds keys to a Porsche and wants to leave them at the lost and found but nobody seems to miss their keys. Joey gets great response from people when he stands next to the car. Rachel doesn't know where to live until Phoebe offers her a room. Rachel decides to take care of the annulment herself because she doesn't trust Ross anymore. Alice and Frank give Phoebe the triplets to babysit for a day and Monica and Chandler help her take care of them. Joey washes the Porsche when the owner comes by and takes it away. Rachel and Ross go before the judge but Rachel filled in false reasons for their annulment. When the judge finds out this and the fact the two were previously involved, she refuses to annul the marriage forcing them to get a divorce instead. Chandler swallows a plastic part of his toy and Monica takes him to the emergency room therefore Phoebe is alone with the babies and makes a mess of Monica's apartment. Ross and Rachel sign the divorce papers and Rachel confesses that it was her idea to get married. They share a moment of truth that they both thought if they ever got married it would last. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Conchata Ferrell - The Judge James Michael Tyler - Gunther Kevin Ruf - The Porsche Owner Charity Nicole James - The Woman Shane Nickerson - Guy #1 Dennis Singletary - Guy #2 Steve Pierce - The Passerby Alexis Cimoch - Frank Buffay Jr. Jr., Leslie Buffay and Chandler Buffay Cole Cimoch - Frank Buffay Jr. Jr., Leslie Buffay and Chandler Buffay Paul Cimoch III - Frank Buffay Jr. Jr., Leslie Buffay and Chandler Buffay Justin Cimoch - Frank Buffay Jr. Jr., Leslie Buffay and Chandler Buffay Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Perry M. Rein & Gigi McCreery Trivia General *Ross and Rachel get divorced in this episode, after being married for at least almost 6 months, 5 episodes after accidentally getting married in Vegas. They remarry in 4 years time shortly after the series finale. *Its hinted in this episode that Ross and Rachel are still in love with each other, because they don't like the idea of having to get divorced, but know they can't stay married. However, they never have stopped being in love with each other since their break up. *Rachel moves out from Ross's in this episode but will return in just over 2 years time after becoming pregnant with their daughter in "The One With The Secret Closet". *Ironically, since Joey pretends to own the Porsche, Matt LeBlanc would actually own a couple of them seventeen years later in 2016 when he became the new host for BBC's Top Gear. *Ross and Rachel talk about when they had their wedding dinner in Pizza Hut. In "The One With The Worst Best Man Ever" Ross mentions that he had his previous bachelor party at Pizza Hut, before his wedding with Carol. *Rachel angrily asks if he'd reveal they were still married at the birth of their secret child. Towards the end of next season, they secretly sleep together and conceive their first child. Goofs * Phoebe mentions that her roommate, Denise, will be away until December 26. However, Rachel continues living in the apartment until it burns down in "The One Where Ross Dates A Student" (S6E18), which presumably takes place in late spring or early summer. What's more, when the apartment is finally ready during the next season, Phoebe makes no mention of Denise when she asks Rachel about moving back in, and Denise is never mentioned or shown again. It is possible, though unlikely, that Denise meant December 26 of a different year in the future. A more likely explanation is that "Denise" is just one of Phoebe's delusions. * When Phoebe breaks the flower vase and takes her eyes off the babies to put it in the trash, one of the babies is missing. When the camera goes back to the babies, in the right corner (Rachel's old room), you can see a camera moving out of the shot briefly. * Phoebe knocks over a vase and has to clean it up because "Let's face it; we're at Monica's." When she turns back around and notices one of the babies is missing, the baby on the right (in the striped top) falls over towards the other baby. A split second later when the shot changes the baby is sitting upright again. * Although Leslie is a girl, there is a brief shot of male genitals on the baby while it's in the drawer. Possibly because although the triplets in the show are two girls and one boy, three of the babies that were playing the Buffay triplets were boys, and this was obvious due to either loose clothing or poor camera angles. * Phoebe asks Monica and Chandler if they would like to help watch three puppies, Chandler says sure. However we learn later that Chandler is afraid of dogs. Although he is reluctant to watch the dogs, possibly hinting at his fear. * When Phoebe is looking for Leslie and is looking under the couch saying "where are you Leslie" you can partially see a microphone in the right side of the screen moving out of the shot as well as the camera persons shadow on the rug. * When Monica and Chandler come home after Phoebe has watched the babies, the blueish purple kitchen chair has nothing on it and Chandler explains to Monica that the messy apartment is the setting of Phoebe's triumph and she took care of the babies all by herself. Then Monica says "I shouldn't freak out because this is what it's going to look like when you and I have babies, when will that be"? Then Chandler says "Phoebe would you take a look at this mess" now the kitchen chair has a leopard print garment laying on the seat. * When Joey walks into the apartment while Phoebe, Chandler and Monica are changing diapers, Chandler briefly waves to someone in the audience. External links * The One with Joey's Porsche at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Episodes with Joey's name in the title Category:Friends Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes